Sasuke Uchiha VS Justin Bieber
by Lady Harumi Aika
Summary: Gimana ya kalo Justin Bieber pindah ke Jepang dan bersaing dengan Sasuke? "Eh, bagaimana kalau Sasuke Fans Club kita ganti jadi Justin Fans Club?" "Setuju!" Warning : AU, OOC, OC! yaitu JuBie sendiri. don't like don't flame. RnR? LAST CHAP UPDATE!
1. Anak Baru?

_Maafkan saya yang seenak udel mempublis fic ini._

_saya ingin bertanya dulu. fic saya ini diperbolehkan gak sih di ffn?_

_gomen ya kalau saya asal mempublish fic abal ini._

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan... orangtua/ wali Justin Drew Bieber (maap ya, saya pinjem nama anaknya dulu sebentar)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1 : Anak Baru?**_  
_

"Hei, hei, Sakura! Katanya bakal ada anak baru lho di kelas ini." Tiba-tiba Ino mendekati Sakura dan langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"Hah? Siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga gak tahu. Tapi denger-denger, dia pindahan dari Amerika lhoo.." Jawab Ino dengan mata berbina-binar.

"Wah, bule! Hahaha." Sakura sumringah mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Ya ampun. Aku gak sabar deh pingin ketemu.. orangnya gimana ya?" Ujar Ino sambil menatap langit-langit dengan kedua tangan mengepal di depan dadanya kayak orang minta pertolongan.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap…

"Hosh.. hosh.." Seorang pemuda berambut Emo dengan mata onyx terengah-engah masuk ke kelas sehabis berlari. Jelas, ia terlambat.

"Kyaaa!! Sasuke-kun datang!! Aku kira kau tidak masuk!" Setengah dari perempuan di kelas itu berteriak histeria setelah kedatangan Sasuke, pemuda itu. Beberapa dari anak perempuan di kelas itu pun seperti langsung sadar dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Ada yang langsung membawakan tas Sasuke ke tempat duduknya, ada yang sudah menarik kursi Sasuke ke belakang supaya ia bisa duduk. Bahkan ada yang ingin menggendong Sasuke kalau saja Sasuke tak cepat-cepat menepisnya dan berlari ke tempat duduknya.

"Sasuke-kun capek ya? Aku sudah membawakanmu minuman isotonik nih, biar tenagamu pulih kembali!" Ujar seorang cewek berambut merah dengan kacamata yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Gak usah, aku sudah punya minuman sendiri," Jawab Sasuke sambil mengudek-udek tasnya mencari minuman.

"Haah, kenapa si Uchiha yang satu itu terlalu diistimewakan sih di kelas ini? Padahal murid-murid disini kan sama saja," Celetuk Ino yang memang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke dikerubuni _fans-_nya.

"Iya. Sampai-sampai ada yang membuat SFC. Apa tuh? Sasuke Fans Club kalau gak salah." Tambah Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi dia memang cakep sih. Hihihi…" Lanjut Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke-kun. Kamu setuju gak kalau ketua SFC itu aku?" Ujar cewek berambut kucir 4.

"Hn, terserah lah.." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Eh, eh, Sasuke-kun keringetan tuh! Sini aku elap, aku bawa handuk lhoo.." Ujar seorang cewek berambut kuning panjang diikat dua sambil menunjukkan handuk kecil bertuliskan 'I LupHt CacUke-kHun pOLhepEL!!' dengan bangga. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Eh, tidak usah, aku bawa handuk sendiri." Sasuke kembali mengudek-udek tasnya mencari handuk, supaya perempuan berambut kuning itu percaya. Tapi ternyata entek, gak ada handuk sama sekali.

"Tuh, Sasuke-kun. Katanya bawa handuk? Mana? Lupa ya? Yasudah, sini aku elap!" Perempuan itu sudah ancang-ancang ingin memegang leher Sasuke… '_God! Save me please!' _Batin Sasuke.

Tok.. tok..

"Ohayou!" Kakashi datang sambil membawa buku Icha Icha Paradise tentunya. Spontan dong, cewek-cewek yang sedang berkumpul di meja Sasuke juga kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

'_Thanks god and Kakashi-sensei.' _ Gumam Sasuke lagi dalam hati.

Sakura dan Ino pun menyambut Kakashi dengan tatapan cepat-kenalkan-anak-barunya-atau-kubunuh-kau.

"Ehem. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Sepertinya ada yang sudah tahu ya? Karena aku merasa tadi ada yang menatapku dengan tatapan cepat-kenalkan-anak-barunya-atau-kubunuh-kau." Ujar Kakahi membuat seringai kecil yang gak kelihatan tentunya karena ketutupan masker. Sakura dan Ino pun pura-pura tak mendengar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gak kutuan. Sementara anak-anak lainnya memiringkan kepala tanda penasaran.

"Oke, oke. Langsung saja. Hey, sini masuk!" Kakashi memanggil anak itu. Semua murid pun menoleh ke arah pintu dan anak itu akhirnya masuk. Semua yang merasa cewek disitu langsung _shock._

"Hai, namaku Justin Bieber. Bisa dipanggil Justin. Salam kenal," Ujar orang berambut pirang agak kecoklatan dengan kulit putih itu seraya membungkukan badannya tanda memberi salam atau penghormatan?

Hening 3 detik….

"Kyaaa!! Justin-kun!!" Semua cewek disitu berteriak, Sakura dan Ino pun termasuk. Bahkan, ada beberapa pria juga ikut meramaikan suasana.

Sontak anak yang bernama Justin itu menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Kakashi hanya mendengus.

"Hei.. hei.. bisa gak sih kalian gak kampungan?" Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gak bisaa!!" Semua murid yang tadi merasa pun memberikan death glare terindahnya pada Kakashi. Kakashi speechless.

"Uhm, yasudah, Justin, kamu duduk di sebelah Sasuke ya.." Ujar Kakashi.

"Umm.. Sasuke yang mana?" Tanya Justin yang memang belum diberitahu sama sekali tentang ciri-ciri Sasuke.

"Mari aku antar!!" Teriak gadis bercepol dua tiba-tiba. Tapi lelaki berambut coklat panjang menariknya "Kau pacarku atau dia?" Ujar lelaki itu. Gadis bercepol dua itu pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku saja!" Teriak gadis berambut merah anggota Sasuke Fans Club. Tapi dia malah mendapat hadiah death glare dari teman-teman ceweknya.

"Sini aku antar Justin sayaang.." Tambah cewek yang dikucir 4.

"Aku saja!" Tiba-tiba cewek berambut kuning dan diikat dua panjang itu pun ikut-ikutan.

"Aku saja!"  
"Aku!"

"Aku!!"

"Aku!!!"

"Pokoknya aku!"  
"Aku gak?!"  
"Enggak!"

"Egh, pokoknya aku!!"

Perang dunia 4 pun terjadi di kelas 10.B

"Stop!!" Ujar Kakashi sensei berteriak. Semua murid yang tadi bercekcok ria pun berhenti dan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Akhirnya Kakashi menunjukkan tempat duduk Sasuke kepada Justin. Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Kakashi. Sekilas ia melihat Sasuke dan tersenyum. Tapi Sasuke membuang muka. Justin membuat wajah cemberut di hadapan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak menggubrisnya.

Kriing…..

Bunyi bel panjang menggema di seluruh sekolah tanda istirahat sudah tiba. Semua murid Konoha High School pun berhamburan keluar.

"Hey, Sakura. Menurutmu anak baru itu gimana? Hehehe.." Sapa Ino tiba-tiba saat Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Hah? Masih nanya? _Perfect!_" Jawab Sakura berapi-api.

"Hahaha, sepertinya Sasuke punya saingan." Ujar Ino lagi.

"Eh? Sasuke? Oh! Sasuke. Hehe, aku hampir lupa siapa dia. Hehehe.." Sakura malah cengengesan. Sementara Ino cengo.

"……"

"Ino? Kenapa?" Sakura menatap Ino yang masih cengo di tempat sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"What the –niiit-??!! Masa lupa sama Sasuke UCHIHA?!" Ujar Ino sambil menegaskan pada kata 'Uchiha'

"Uhm, gak usah pake kuah…" Sakura ngelap-ngelap wajahnya yang kecipratan hujan gerimis dari mulut Ino.

"Gomen gomen. Tapi gimana bisa kamu lupa sama tu cowok pujaan satu sekolah??" Tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Pujaan? Kurasa tidak," Jawab Sakura enteng.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Lihat saja nanti. Fufufu…" Sakura membuat seringai di mulutnya yang membuat Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sampai di kantin…

"Justin-kun!! Kau mau makan apa? Aku traktir deh!" Terdengar suara cempreng para fans Justin yang sedang memperebutkannya.

"Ugh.. aku mengerti maksudmu sekarang, Sakura." Ino berjalan sambil menutup telinga.

"Hehehehe…" Sakura malah nyengar-nyengir.

Sakura dan Ino akhirnya duduk di tempat sebelah Sasuke dan Naruto, karena tempat lain sudah penuh oleh _fans-_nya Justin.

"Sasuke, Naruto, boleh kami duduk disini?" Tanya Sakura ramah sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh.. i—iya Sakura, silahkan.." Jawab Naruto tak kalah ramah.

"Hn," Sasuke membuang muka.

"Sasuke, mana fansmu? Khihihi…" Celetuk Ino.

"Hn? Mati." Jawab Sasuke ketus sambil melihat ke arah Justin yang sedang dikerumuni fansnya yang tadinya fans Sasuke. Cukup membuat Sasuke iri.

"Ssst, kasian Sasuke lagi frustasi.." Kata Naruto sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sendiri.

"Kyaa!! Justin-kun! Rambut kamu lucu banget!!"

JEGEERR!!!

Serasa ada petir menyambar hati Sasuke. 'Sial! Yang rambutnya lucu dan unik di sekolah ini kan hanya aku?' Geram Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura dan Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke mulai khawatir.

"Sas… Sasuke? Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sakura yang sedikit ketakutan melihat tampang zombie dari Sasuke.

"Hrrrr-----" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Oke oke, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke. Tapi yang ditarik tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Diam kau," Wajah Sasuke sekarang mulai berubah agak pucat dan mengerikan. Membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sasuke, kau sakit?" Tanya Ino yang mulai kelihatan khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke.

"Kubilang diam!" Sekarang Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai marah sambil menatap ke arah gerombolan Justin's fans. Ino hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Krik… krik…

Sudah lebih dari 1 menit, tak ada percakapan sama sekali di antara mereka. Membuat yang merasa punya mulut pun gusar.

"Sasuke…." Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Diam!" Sekali lagi. Naruto speechless.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau Sasuke Fans Club kita ganti jadi Justin Fans Club?" Ujar salah seorang dari gerombolan itu tiba-tiba.

DOBEL JEGERRR!!!!

Hati Sasuke sekarang tersayat-sayat. Naruto, Sakura dan Ino pun mencari kesibukkan masing-masing agar tak jadi korban kemarahan Sasuke.

"Setujuu!!" Teriak gerombolan itu serempak tiba-tiba.

TRIPLE JEGEEERRR!!!!

Kesabaran Sasuke sekarang sudah habis. Dengan mantap, ia pun menghampiri Justin. Walaupun Ino, Sakura dan Naruto sudah menghalanginya, Sasuke malah memberi deathglare Uchiha Brothers. Dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan Justin dan kerumunannya…

"Hoi, Baka Justin!!"

**To Be Continued**

_Waaaaaah!! maaf kalo mungkin fic seperti ini tidak diperbolehkan di ffn! karena ini kan fandom naruto .._

_tadinya mau crossover, tapi berhubung saya gak nemuin fandom tentang Justin Bieber satu pun, saya terpaksa memasukkannya ke fandom Naruto.  
_

_maaaf! kalau memang tidak diperbolehkan, saya akan segera menghapus fic ini deh. gomen yaaa .._

_flame diterima =.=  
_


	2. Sasuke's Feeling

_Lady kembali lagi dengan fic abalnya!!_

_gomen, lama update. terus buat tika-chan, gomen ya saya updatenya sebelum UN. habis gemes! gomeeen =.=_

_tapi saya harap kamu juga bisa baca sehabis UN kan? jangan lupa review. hehe ^^_

_okey, happy reading :D_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan orangtua/wali Justin Drew Bieber ^^**

**But the story it's mine!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : Sasuke's Feeling  
**

"Hoi, Baka Justin!!"

"Hm? Kamu Sasuke kan? Ada apa? Lalu... 'baka' itu apa?" ujar Justin se innocent mungkin.

"Hoho, innocent banget tampang loe? Enek gue liatnya!" kata Sasuke berapi-api.

"Hm? 'enek' apaan, Sasuke?" tanya Justin supeerr innocent.

"Gaaah!! Ribet ya ngomong sama loe?! _You're idiot_!" Sasuke menggebuk meja saking gemesnya.

"_Eh? What did you say?"_ Justin yang merasa ia diremehkan, mulai berbicara serius.

"_Deaf,"_ Sasuke makin ngelunjak, sementara Justin mulai tak sabar.

"_Heh?!"_

"_You're idiot!"_ ulang Sasuke lagi.

"_Wh-- what? What do you mean I'm idiot? Who do you think you are?!"_ Justin mulai rada emosi. Naruto yang mendengarnya cuma bisa ngangguk ngangguk sambil buat tatapan gue-pinter-bahasa-inggris.

"_Hey! So what? If you think you're perfect, that's absolutely wrong! I'm better than you!" _jawab Sasuke dengan mata berkobar. Sementara yang ada disana mulai menjauh karena ketakutan, sedangkan Naruto membuat tatapan gue-pinter-bahasa-inggris.

"_Ooo yeah? Prove it!"_ tantang Justin. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lalu mundur satu langkah dan…

"Hoi! Semua murid Konoha High School! Menurut loe loe semua, mending gue apa si Justin ini?!" teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk nunjuk Justin.

Semua hening...

Pingin jawab Justin, tapi takut ditinju Sasuke. Pingin ngomong Sasuke, tapi gak ikhlas dari hati jadi gak enak.

"Uhm, aku mau ke toilet!" teriak salah satu cewek dari gerombolan itu.

"Aku nemenin kamu ya! Takut kamu lupa cebok!" tambah seorang cewek lagi.

"Aduh, aku sakit gigi, pingin ke UKS!" ujar salah seorang cewek lagi.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kamu? Aku temenin ya!" tambah teman cewek itu.

"Aku juga mau ke UKS! Aku……..…. Sakit hati!" teriak salah seorang cewek lagi yang langsung melesat menuju UKS.

Zeeeeeeettttttt!!

Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, di tempat itu hanya ada Justin, Sakura, Ino, Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri.

Krik... krik…

Sasuke hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sementara Justin hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil berdecak ria.

"Sas…" Sakura berbisik hampir tak terdengar saat melihat Sasuke dengan tampang zombie facenya.

"Udah lah, aku pergi dari sini." ujar Justin seraya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"GAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Sasuke yang membuat seisi sekolah cengo mendengarnya.

***

Teng… teng…

Bel sekolah pun terdengar, tanda pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir sekolah dan mulai menyalakan mobil Ferrari merahnya dan melaju secepat mungkin tanpa memperdulikan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang sedari tadi meliriknya.

-

-

Di kediaman Sasuke,

"Justin sialan. Emang dia pikir dia siapa?" geram Sasuke di atas tempat tidurnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sasuke!" sahut suara misterius dari luar kamar Sasuke, yang tak lain adalah anikinya, Itachi.

"Apa?! Ada perlu apa kau?!" Sasuke yang _mood_nya lagi kacau, berusaha untuk menjawab panggilan itu walau dengan berat hati dan suara yang tak enak.

"Buka pintunya!" teriak Itachi lagi dari luar. Sasuke yang mulai tidak tahan pun akhirnya membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Bet!  
"Ada apa?!" Tanya Sasuke sewot.

"Ano…"

"Kau tahu aku sedang tidak enak badan?! Tak usah menggangguku!"

BRAK!  
Baru saja Itachi akan mulai bicara, Sasuke sudah menutup (baca : mendobrak) kembali pintu yang baru saja ia buka. Itachi cengo dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke lantai bawah rumahnya. Ya, kamar Sasuke terletak di lantai 2 dengan kamar Itachi di sebelahnya. Sedangkan kamar orangtuanya ada di lantai 3, kalau lantai 1, ada dapur, ruang keluarga dan banyak lagi (A/N : Keluarga Uchiha disini adalah keluarga yang sangat berada)

Drap.. drap..

Di tempat Itachi, tepatnya di ruang keluarga Uchiha,

Itachi sedang memegang sebuah telephone tanpa kabel di tangannya yang ia arahkan ke telinganya,

"Maaf, Sakura. Sasuke lagi tidak enak badan katanya,"

***

Kring...

Alarm kamar Sasuke pun berbunyi, satu-satunya orang yang mendengar suara alarm itu pun hanya mendengus kesal lalu melempar alarm itu entah kemana dan ia kembali berbaring di kasurnya dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

10 menit kemudian,

"Sasuke! Sudah siang! Ayo bangun! Nanti kamu telat!" terdengar suara teriakan Mikoto yang tak lain adalah Okaasannya.

"Ugh… iya iya sebentar," jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Sasuke, udah telat nih!" Mikoto kembali mengulang kata-katanya, berharap Sasuke akan bangun dan langsung bersiap-siap ke sekolah, tapi nihil.

"Sasuke!!!!" akhirnya Mikoto mengeluarkan suara terakhirnya, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang akhirnya membuka pintu tanpa menatap Okaasannya sedikit pun, karena matanya yang masih tertutup memang. Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil handuk dan bersiap untuk mandi dengan mata yang masih seperempat terbuka.

-

Sress…

"Ugh… kenapa harus masuk sekolah sih? Males amat ketemu sama makhluk baka satu itu," ujar Sasuke ditengah kegiatan mandinya.

***

Brumm…

Sasuke membawa mobilnya dengan tak ikhlas karena memang males banget dia buat masuk sekolah dan ketemu sama… ehm, cowok pujaan sekolah yang BARU. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Sasuke geram.

-

Singkat cerita, sekarang Sasuke sudah sampai di sekolah, yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Naruto, sahabatnya. Tapi Sasuke malah nyuekin. Air susu dibalas air comberan. Ckckck =.=

"Teme… kamu kenapa sih? Dari kemarin monyong terus," kata Naruto sambil mengikuti apa yang sedari tadi dilakukan Sasuke. Dan terjadilah lomba monyong monyongan bibir di antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Teme… cerita dong, ada masalah apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Masalah keluarga?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn,"

"Masalah dengan Itachi?" Naruto tak henti hentinya bertanya walaupun ia sadar, ia dicuekin.

"Hn,"

"Atau… dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi yang masih penasaran.

"Hn,"

"Oh! Aku tau! Pasti masalah si Just---hmph!" Belum selesai Naruto bicara, Sasuke sudah membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan sebut namanya atau kubunuh kau," Sasuke memberikan deathglare yang paling mematikan kepada Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto pun hanya sweatdrop sambil ngangguk ngangguk.

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya di mulut Naruto lalu pergi menuju kelas.

"Teme~~" panggil Naruto kepada sahabatnya itu. Tapi Sasuke pura pura tak mendengar dan masih berjalan menuju kelas tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

***

Teng… teng…

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Seluruh murid KHS pun masuk ke kelasnya masing masing. Di kelas, khusunya kelas 10.B, Kakashi, sang wali kelas belum masuk. Jadi seperti biasa, rutinitas di kelas 10.B ini adalah ribut sendiri dengan acaranya masing masing.

"Hai, Sasuke," sapa Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Oh? Hai, Sakura. Ada apa?"

Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa manyun, 'Sakura saja disapa ramah begitu, sedangkan aku dicuekin.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Em, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kira kau tidak akan masuk hari ini," jawab Sakura.

"Tidak masuk? Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada alasan aku tidak masuk hari ini." ujar Sasuke agak kebingungan.

"Ku kira kau sakit," tambah Sakura lagi.

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang masih kebingungan akan keadaan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kata Itachi kemarin kamu sakit." Jawab Sakura meyakinkan.

"Itachi? Tau apa ia tentang aku? Lagipula kapan kamu kamu bertemu Itachi?"

"Kemarin aku telephone ke rumahmu, kata Itachi kamu sedang tidak enak badan." jawab Sakura lagi.

"Oh, jadi kemarin Itachi memanggilku karena ada telepon darimu? Maaf, kemarin aku pusing." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Begitu, oke tak apalah. Kamu jangan banyak pikiran, nanti kamu sakit." tambah Sakura sambil meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senyum termanisnya.

Sasuke disitu hanya bisa cengo sambil blushing, gak tau kenapa.

"Hoi, Teme! Seenaknya saja aku ditinggalin! Malah asik berduaan lagi sama Sakura!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, tepat di telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda berambut emo itu tuli seketika.

"Baka Dobe! Kalau ngomong kecilin dikit volumenya napa?! Kalau aku mati, kamu gali kuburannya ya!" teriak Sasuke tak kalah kencang sambil meniup niup tangannya lalu ia arahkan ke telinganya.

"Iya, gomen deh. Habis aku kesel dari tadi dicuekin," ujar Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil monyong monyongin bibir.

"Hn,"

"Tuh kan! Aku dicuekkin lagi! Kesel kesel kesel!" Naruto mulai memainkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah kayak banci, tanda dia sedang kesal.

"Biasa biasa biasa…" tanggap Sasuke santai. Naruto yang sudah bosan pun akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduknya, tepat di belakang Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sedang menatap kursi disebelahnya yang kosong. Ia pun tersenyum lebar.

Tapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama, karena beberapa menit kemudian, seorang cowok berambut pirang agak kecoklatan masuk dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus dan manyun lalu menenggelamkan mukanya di meja tanda ia sedang bosan setengah mati. Sedangkan cowok disebelahnya (baca : Justin) membuang muka dari hadapan Sasuke, tak lama kemudian, datanglah segerombolan fans Justin yang entah datang dari mana. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan tempat itu karena terbakar rasa benci dan iri. Dan kalian tahu lah pasti apa yang terjadi pada Justin…

Di toilet (tempat Sasuke berada sekarang),

"Sial! Si baka Justin itu…!!" geram Sasuke sambil memukul wastafel yang ada di depannya.

"Akh! Tidak ada gunanya aku seperti ini. Cih!" Sasuke akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi yang dilihatnya diluar adalah seorang Justin yang sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran fansnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus, tak mau keluar dulu karena ia akan bertemu Justin nantinya.

"Hai, Justin. Sedang apa kau?" tanya seorang wanita berambut _pink_ tiba tiba.

"Oh, hai. Kamu Sakura kan?" jawab+tanya Justin ramah.

"Iya, hehe. Bagaimana kamu tahu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sementara Justin hanya memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, tapi Justin berhenti di wajah Sakura dan melongo seketika.

"…"

"Hello? Justin? Kok bengong?" Sakura yang merasa dicuekkin pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh, eh, ehehehe. _Sorry _Sakura," jawab Justin sambil cengengesan.

"Hh, yasudah, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya. Dah, Justin. Senang mengobrol denganmu." Ujar Sakura sambil meninggalkan tempat Justin dan tersenyum manis. Justin hanya cengo dan blushing dibuatnya.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu pun dibuat marah olehnya. Kesabarannya sudah habis, ia memukul tembok kamar mandi sekeras mungkin hingga darah mulai menetes dari tangannya…

"Laki-laki sialan! Lihat saja nanti!"

**To Be Continued**

_Nyaaa, chap ini pendek ya? maaf, gomen, sorry!!_

_terus gomen lagi ya kalo ada yg salah penulisan bahasa inggrisnya di fic ini._

_saya memang belagu, bahasa inggris aja gak bisa, udh ngesok =,=a_

_okey, saya cuma minta review dari para senpai._

_arigatou :)_**  
**


	3. Pembalasan Dendam

_Hai, Lady udah update chap 3! semoga semua suka ya! :)_

_disini Sasukenya rada OOC loh. jadi yg gak suka, gak usah baca. setuju?_

_happy reading :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan orangtua/wali Justin Drew Bieber**

**But the story it's mine!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : Pembalasan Dendam**

"Laki-laki sialan! Lihat saja nanti!"

Tanpa mempedulikan tangannya yang meneteskan sedikit demi sedikit cairan merah yang menyakitkan, Sasuke akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga, luka yang terasa di tangannya tak sesakit luka yang terasa di hatinya.

-

Sementara di tempat Naruto…

"Aduh! Aku pengen kencing!" teriak Naruto sambil loncat-loncat.

"Baka! Udah sana ke kamar mandi!" balas Ino, tak lupa memberikan oleh oleh sebuah benjol di ubun ubun Naruto. Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan pun berlari secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan oleh olehnya. Di jalan ia bertemu Sasuke…

"Oi, Dobe!" panggil Sasuke yang disambut begitu tidak berkenan oleh Naruto, dicuekkin.

'Sial, dia mau bales dendam ya?' gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Gak elit dong, seorang Uchiha dicuekkin sama seorang Uzumaki?

"Huaaah! Kamar mandinya jauh banget sih?!" Naruto masih terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan orang orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Tak lama kemudian, sampai lah ia di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Hosh… hosh… akhirnya sampai…" baru ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat cairan merah menempel di tembok kamar mandi. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, air mengucur deras dari seluruh badannya, termasuk di celananya (baca : ngompol)

"HAA… HAN… HANTUUU!!!!" dan akhirnya Naruto pun pingsan.

Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan, kaget setengah mati mendengar teriakkan si tukang onar satu itu. Awalnya ia tidak percaya, tapi setelah mendengar bunyi 'BRUG' tak lama sehabis Naruto berteriak, ia yakin, anak itu pasti pingsan.

Tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi pria.

"Sasuke!"

Kenapa Sakura malah teriak 'Sasuke'? Yap, karena memang Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya menjenguk -halah- menengok -halah- melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Hoi! Sakura! Ini kamar mandi pria!" Sasuke yang panik langsung mendorong Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aw… sakit tau," ringis Sakura sambil memegangi pundaknya yang tadi didorong Sasuke.

"Ah? Gomenasai!!" Sasuke meminta maaf seraya ikut memegang pundak Sakura.

"Eh? Tanganmu kenapa? Kok berdarah?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat tangan Sasuke yang masih sedikit meneteskan darah.

"Uhm, ini… ah, sudahlah. Tidak penting. Pundakmu gak apa apa? Gomen ya," Sasuke merasa agak bersalah.

"Lupakanlah. Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau. Dia pingsan." Jawab Sasuke seraya menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Tadi itu Naruto kan?!" Ino yang ternyata mendengar suara teriakkan Naruto langsung ikut panik, diikuti Sai, Hinata dan Shikamaru dibelakangnya. Sai hanya ingin mengikuti kemana Ino pergi. Sedangkan Hinata khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Loh? Kenapa ada Shikamaru? Shikamaru cuma numpang liat, karena dipaksa+ditarik oleh Ino. Shikamaru mah hanya mendengus "Merepotkan,"

"Hah? Kalian juga dengar?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura serempak.

"Iya lah. Suaranya kayak petasan gitu kok. Emang dia kenapa sih?" Ino pun langsung menghampiri Naruto

BRUG!

Suara apa lagi itu? Ternyata Shikamaru yang kehilangan gravitasi karena Ino melepaskannya pun jatuh tergeletak di lantai. Semua jawdrop.

"Hah… Namakemono." Ino hanya geleng geleng kepala sambil memasuki kamar mandi pria. Diikuti oleh Sakura, Sasuke, Sai yang menggendong Shikamaru ala pengantin dan Hinata sembari menutup pintu toilet pria agar tak ada yg melihat. Kacau jadinya kalau sang kepala sekolah melihat cewek masuk kamar mandi cowok.

"Ih. Dia ngompol…" Sakura mengernyit melihat Naruto yang tepar di depannya dengan bagian depan celana basah.

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara membangunkannya!" tiba tiba Ino seperti mendapat anugrah. Yang lain langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Hn?"

"Pasti merepotkan,"

"Uhm… ba… bagaimana caranya… Ino-chan?"

"Bagaimana Ino pig?"

Sementara satu orang lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Yang bisa membangunkan Naruto, hanya Naruto sendiri." Ucap Ino sambil terkekeh-kekeh ria. Yang lain makin kebingungan.

"Lihat saja," Ino mulai menjalankan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Ia mulai membuka sepatu Naruto perlahan lahan dan membuka kaos kakinya juga. Semua disitu akhirnya mengerti apa yang ingin Ino lakukan. Maklum, semuanya anak-anak pintar.

Ino mulai mengambil kaos kaki itu dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya, lalu ia arahkan ke hidung Naruto. Lama kelamaan, hidung Naruto mulai bergerak-gerak…

"HATSYIM!!" akhirnya Naruto sadar juga.

"Hah… kalian mau membunuhku ya?! Kaos kaki siapa itu?! Bau banget!" teriak Naruto kepedean. Semua hanya sweatdrop.

"Eh? Itu kan kaos kakiku?" setelah Naruto memperhatikan lebih jeli, akhirnya ia sadar.  
"Hah, baka. Kau membuat kami khawatir tau!" ujar Ino.

"Memangnya kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi ada hantu!" teriak Naruto sambil menutup mukanya.

"Hantu?" ujar semuanya serempak -minus Shikamaru-

"Iya. Coba kau lihat ke belakang! Ada… ada darah!" teriak Naruto histeria. Semua sontak menengok ke belakang. Dan memang ada sedikit darah menempel di tembok.

"Baka!! Itu bukan hantu! Itu darahku!!" teriak Sasuke tak kalah histeris.

"Hah?" tanya semuanya kompak -minus Shikamaru-

"Iya. Tadi aku kesal karena nilai ulanganku kecil, jadi aku iseng meninju tembok ini sebagai pelampiasan," ujar Sasuke setangah berbohong, setengah jujur.

"Haaaah…" semuanya menghela napas mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Aku mah malu kalau jadi kau, Dobe. Malu!" sindir Sasuke kejam.

"Ini toh yang dari tadi kita ributin?" Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudah kubilang ini merepotkan,"

"Lebih baik kau cepat mengganti celanamu itu, Naruto." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Tambah Ino yang dilanjutkan anggukan dari semuanya -minus Naruto-

Perlahan-lahan mereka semua pergi dari tempat itu…

"Hey! Hey! Kalian tidak kasihan sama aku?! Sekarat nih! Heeeyy!!" teriak Naruro sambil melambai lambai. Yang dibalas ucapan "Tidak," oleh semuanya. Naruto pundung di pojokkan.

***

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Dan bagi Sasuke, ini adalah waktu yang spesial.

"Teme, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Naruto.

"Hn, aku ada urusan bentar," jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gak ketombean.

"Yasudah, aku sama Sai aja…" rayu Naruto, katanya sih biar Sasuke bilang 'Kau kan sahabatku, yasudah aku ikut kamu ke kantin deh' tapi dugaannya salah. Sasuke malah bilang…

"Sok sana."

Naruto nangis meleber leber. Gak juga sih…

Tapi akhirnya Naruto pergi juga bareng Sai, Ino, Hinata dan Sakura. Tadinya ngajak Shikamaru, berhubung Shikamarunya lagi molor dibawah meja dan susah ngeluarinnya, mending tinggalin aja.

Sementara dengan Sasuke. Melihat keadaan yang begitu sepi, hanya ada suara orang ngorok dan dirinya. Ia pun langsung menjalankan rencanannya.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah lem perekat super di tasnya. Lalu dengan seringai kecil, ia mulai membuka tutup lem itu, dan menekan bagian tengahnya agar isinya keluar. Setelah melihat setitik lem itu mulai kelihatan, ia pun segera menekan kembali bagian tengah lem itu, tepat di atas kursi Justin. Sehingga isinya pun tumpah di atas kursi. Karena warnanya bening, jadi agak susah terlihat. Ia lakukan sampai isi dari lem itu pun habis, lalu ia buang bungkusnya dan tinggal menunggu bel istirahat selesai berbunyi. Dan memang benar, 15 menit kemudian, bel berbunyi. Sasuke seakan ingin tertawa sekencang kencangnya kalau saja rencannya berhasil. KALAU SAJA…

Setelah beberapa lama, orang yang ditunggu tunggu pun datang. Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, perlahan lahan, Justin mulai mendekati tempat duduknya. Sasuke masih berdiri di samping tempat duduk Justin dengan seringai yang mengerikan. Dan…

"Sasuke-kun!"

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba seorang cewek berambut merah dengan kacamata menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya. Lalu suara 'BRUK' itu apa? Saat dipeluk, Sasuke saking kagetnya langsung kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu ia pun jatuh terduduk di sebuah tempat duduk. Sasuke langsung memasang tampang horror. Memang tempat duduk siapa? Lihat saja sendiri…

"Ukh!" ringis Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku tahu sekarang kau sedang kesepian karena fansmu hilang kan? Tapi aku masih setia terhadapmu Sasuke-kun! _I love you!_" pernyataan seorang cewek itu membuat Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Ukh… lepaskan aku, Karin!" Sasuke makin tak nyaman apalagi ketika bokongnya mulai tak bisa digerakkan. Ia langsing mendorong Karin. Sehingga cewek itu pun jatuh menabrak meja terdekat.

"Sasuke-kun jahat!" Karin akhirnya pergi. Tapi penderitaan Sasuke belum cukup sampai situ.

"Sasuke? Ngapain kamu di tempat dudukku?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ugh! Bukan urusan loe!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Haah… udah sana kembali ke tempat dudukmu," usir Justin masih sabar dengan prilaku Sasuke yang selalu nyolot terhadapnya.

Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dengan paksa,

BRET!

"Kyaaaa!!" terdengar suara teriakkan seorang cewek yang duduk di belakang agak ke kiri Sasuke, tak lain adalah Sakura.

Dengan sigap Sakura langsung membawa Sasuke ke toilet dengan gaya kereta api agar menutupi bagian belakang Sasuke.

"Arigatou… Sakura!" Sasuke yang sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang pun berterima kasih.

"Nanti saja makasihnya! Sekarang kamu ganti celanamu itu!" protes Sakura setelah mereka sampai di depan kamar mandi cowok.

"Tapi…"

"Oh iya! Gomen Sasuke, aku lupa!" sergah Sakura setelah ia sadar dengan tatapan Sasuke mana-celananya?

"Aku cari dulu deh. Kau diam saja di toilet!" dengan kecepatan 250 km/jam. Sakura langung lari entah kemana. Sasuke hanya diam di tempat sambil bersandar di tembok dengan muka memerah, malu. Bukan karena Sakura. Yah, itu juga sih. Tapi lebih karena apa yang terjadi tadi.

Zett!!

"Hah… hah… ini Sasuke!" hanya dalam beberapa detik, Sakura sudah sampai di tempat sambil menyerahkan sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam. Seragam Konoha High School.

"Cepet banget? Lalu itu celana siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang kagum _plus_ heran.

"Kamu gak tahu aku atlet putri sekolah? Lupakan. Aku temukan celana ini di ruang ganti pria. Mumpung gak ada orang, dan hanya celana ini yang tergeletak di lantai, jadi aku ambil." Jawab Sakura santai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantung rok. Sedangkan Sasuke melongo.

"Aih, malah bengong. Udah sana pakai! Malu maluin tahu!" lanjut Sakura seraya mendorong Sasuke ke dalam kamar mandi.

5 menit kemudian,

Sasuke mulai menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu.

"Sudah?" tanya Sakura.

"Udah. Tapi kok, bau celana ini kayak parfum aku ya? Jadi nyaman. Hehe," kata Sasuke bangga.

"Hah, yang penting sekarang cepat ke kelas! Keburu Tsunade-sensei datang!" tarik Sakura. Yang ditariknya masih serius mencium wanginya celana yang dipakainya dengan penuh perasaan.

BRAK!

Pintu kelas didobrak kasar oleh Sakura, spontan semua murid menengok ke arahnya.

"Eh… hehehe… konni… chiwa?" Sakura gagap. Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan celananya.

Daripada harus dapat pandangan sinis dari berbagai pasang mata, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Konnichiwa!!" tiba tiba Tsunade-sensei datang. Yang membuat Sasuke langsung ngibrit ke tempat duduknya. Pelajaran pun dimulai…

-

-

"Yosh! Cukup sekian pelajaran dari saya hari ini. Sayonara!" tak lama kemudian Tsunade-sensei mengakhiri pelajarannya, yang dilanjutkan nafas lega dari semua murid.

"Sasuke, tadi kamu kenapa?" tanya Justin tiba tiba. Sasuke cuma membuang muka.

"Bukan urusan loe,"

"Kau selalu ketus padaku. Kenapa?" tanya Justin lagi.

"Udah gue bilang bukan urusan loe,"

"Aku ingin punya banyak teman. Aku gak mau punya musuh di hari pertama sekolah kemarin."

"_Whatever,_" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"_Okay!_ Terserah apa katamu sajalah! Aku tidak peduli!" akhirnya Justin menyerah dan ikut membuang muka.

"Aku mau ke toilet, permisi Sasuke," ujar Justin seraya berdiri. Tapi Sasuke malah menghalanginya dengan kaki kananya, agar Justin terselandung. Tetapi, Justin menyadari hal itu. Lalu ia membuat seringai kecil.

DUAGH!

Justin pura pura terselandung. Padahal niatnya mah pingin nendang kaki Sasuke. Alhasil, Justin sehat wal afiat, Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Aw! Sakit baka!" ringis Sasuke.

"_Whatever,"_ kali ini gantian Justin yang ngeledek Sasuke balik. Justin mulai pergi, sementara Sasuke menyumpah nyumpahinya dari belakang.

Teng… teng…

Bel istirahat kedua mulai berbunyi. Kembali, seluruh murid KHS pun keluar dari kelas -minus Justin's fans yang asik ngerubungin santapan mereka-

Sasuke pun mengajak Sakura ke kantin.

"Sak, arigatou ya yang tadi. Aku tertolong banget." Ujar Sasuke sembari membuat senyum termanisnya. Sayang, Sakura _stay cool_ aja tuh disuguhin pemandangan indah kayak gitu. Gak seperti cewek lain yang langsung meleleh.

"Dōuitashimashite," jawab Sakura enteng. Sasuke hanya tersenyum -lagi-

"Hai! Berduaan aja nih?" sapa Ino tiba tiba dari belakang Sasuke. Disusul Sai, Hinata dan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Boleh gabung?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura ramah.

"Oi, Teme! Tadi kamu kenapa sih? Kalau aku perhatikan, kau menyimpan dendam sama si pirang itu?" tanya Naruto yang langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Haaah, aku capek, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja yang bertumpu di depannya.

"Capek kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sesuai dugaanmu. Ya, aku memang dendam sama dia, tapi gak pernah bisa balas dendam." Jelas Sasuke innocent.

"Hohoho, jadi begitu. Kasihan sekali nasibmu nak…" hibur (?) Naruto sambil menepuk nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Huh, jangan menggodaku."

"Oh iya, Dobe. Aku punya rencana loh…" Sasuke mulai membuat seringai kecil dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. Semua mengernyitkan dahi tanda penasaran.

"Wah! Keren! Hahahah! Semoga berhasil!" tiba tiba Naruto tertawa diikuti dengan seringai Sasuke. Semua masih mengernyitkan dahi dengan tampang innocent.

-

Teng… teng…

Bel pulang sekolah mulai berbunyi. Tanpa aba aba lagi, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan merangkulnya. Sakura kaget, memang. Tapi berusaha menutupinya.

"Sakura…" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, membuat perempuan itu bergidik ngeri.

"Uhm, Sasuke… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura sambil menggeliat tak nyaman.

Buat apa itu semua?

Ternyata masih ada Justin di kelas itu. Justin menahan nafas amarahnya. Tapi ia masih berusaha sabar.

Sasuke mulai memeluk Sakura. Tapi Justin masih pura pura tak melihat. Baru Sasuke mau melakukannya lebih jauh…

"_Pengumuman kepada seluruh anggota Justin Fans Club. Diharapkan berkumpul di aula sekolah. Tak terkecuali Justinnya! Datang ya Justin, sekarang! Salam, ketua JFC, Temari."_

Sebuah pengumuman, ya, hanya SEBUAH PENGUMUMAN yang berasal dari speaker sekolah, tapi itu membuat Sasuke geram. Apalagi saat Justin mulai pergi meninggalkan kelas itu. Sasuke mulai frustasi dan terduduk di kursi seraya menutupi wajahnya. Ternyata, sedari tadi, Naruto, Ino, Sai dan Hinata melihatnya dari jendela. Mereka pun segera bergegas masuk setelah melihat pertunjukkan telah selesai.

"Gagal?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya kok dari Naruto. Sabar ya, Sasuke." Tambah Ino.

Hinata hanya menepuk bahu Sasuke sedikit. Itu saja sudah mambuat cewek itu blushing. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum. Sakura memiringkan kepala tanda kebingungan.

"Sudah lah, menyerah saja, kau tidak akan bis—"

"Aku bisa… aku pasti bisa… ku tak mau berputus asa…" dengan cepat Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto sambil mulai berdiri _slow motion _dengan nada yang beraturan (baca : nyanyi) keluar dari bibirnya. Semua sweatdrop.

**To Be Continued**

_Selesai!!_

_gimana gimana? ancur? jelek? sampah? gomen kalo pendapat para senpai dan readers kaya gitu =.=_

_oh iya, ada yg tahu gak itu celana siapa yang dipakai Sasuke? hayoo hayoo :p_

_tunggu chap selanjutnya!_

_bocoran next chap : ada salah satu lagu JB muncul! hehe, sesuai request ;D_**  
**


	4. Dorr!

_Wohoo, akhirnya Lady bisa apdet! xD_

_gomen ya kalau mengecewakan, Lady buntu ide *alesan_

_sebelumnya, Lady mau bilang..._

_TIKA-CHAN, OTANJOUBI OMETEDOU!! *niup niup terompet*_

_panjang umur ya, semoga ficnya makin banyak review ^^_

_yasudaa, happy reading yak xD  
_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and orangtua/wali Justin Drew Bieber**

**But this fic its mine!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : Dorr!  
**

"Aku bisa… aku pasti bisa… ku tak mau berputus asa…"

Semua sweatdrop.

"Hmfh, nyanyi Sas?" tanya Ino menahan tawa.

Tapi Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan teman temannya yang kebingungan.

"Hey, tadi itu ada apa sih?" Sakura mulai membuka permbicaraan.

"Oh, itu. Ano… em…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang gak ketombean sambil terus berusaha merangkai kata yang pas.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan di rumahku." Tambah Ino sembari menarik tangan Sakura pergi dari tempat itu. Tak lupa mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Naruto. Yah, tapi tetap saja, yang namanya Naruto kapan tanggepnya sih?

-

Di tempat Sasuke,

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya untuk segera pulang. Tapi tiba tiba ia melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya cukup langka dan jarang ditemui.

ITACHI PAKE SARUNG!

Okey, bukan jarang lagi, tapi sangat sangat mustahil sang Uchiha pakai sarung kan? Sambil menahan tawa, Sasuke pun mendekati kakaknya.

"Hwahahaha! Baka aniki! Ngapain pakai sarung? Abis sunatan? Hahahaa!!" tawa Sasuke puas.

"Diam baka otouto! Ini karena ada yang mencuri celanaku tahu!" jawab Itachi sengit. Membuat Sasuke diam seketika.

"Mencuri celanamu? K—kapan?" tanya Sasuke terbata bata.

"Gak tau, saat selesai pelajaran olahraga, celanaku hilang." Ujar Itachi. Sasuke sweatdrop berat, karena ia tahu sesuatu. Pantas saja celana yang Sasuke pakai sekarang terasa nyaman.

"Oh, begitu. Uhm, yasudah sana pulang! Memalukan nama Uchiha saja!" teriak Sasuke sembari mendorong anikinya, sebenarnya agar ia terbebas dari masalah.

"Iya iya! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" ujar Itachi ketus dan mulai meninggalkan Sasuke yang menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat parkir.

***

Di kediaman Yamanaka,

"Yo, Ino." Panggil Sakura pada sahabatnya yang sedang memadu asmara dengan laptopnya.

"Hm?" tanggap Ino seakan tak peduli.

"Hey, kau yang menyuruhku datang ke rumahmu. Kenapa sekarang aku dicuekkin?" Sakura ngambek.

"…"

"Ino!"

"Yes! Wohoo!" teriak Ino tiba tiba.

Sakura yang kesabarannya muali hilang, datang menghampiri Ino.

"Kau sedang main apa sih?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat ke arah laptop Ino. Yang dilihat Sakura adalah sebuah permainan dimana berbagai pasang sepatu melayang ke arah seorang laki laki berkulit putih yang sedang berdiri di belakang podium, dengan bendera berwarna biru, putih, merah di belakangnya lagi.

"Ya ampun. Kau umur berapa sih?" Sakura berdecak ria sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala.

"Ehehe, enam…" jawab Ino. "… belas," Lanjutnya.

"Haah, sudahlah, sekarang ceritakan!" tuntut Sakura.

"Aduh, iya iya, ceritakan apa?" tanya Ino sok bodoh.

"Iih, tadi Sasuke kenapa? Kok… ehem… meluk aku gitu?" tanya Sakura canggung.

"Oh, itu… jadi gini… ehm, gimana ya? Oh iya, aku tanya dulu. Kau suka seseorang gak?" Ino balik tanya.

"Eh? Kok balik nanya sih?" protes Sakura.

"Ih, udah jawab aja!"

"Oke, oke, ehm, sebenernya sih… iya," jawab Sakura malu malu.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Bukan siapa siapa." Jawab Sakura. Sekarang mukanya mulai memerah.

"Oh, ayo lah, kau menganggap aku ini sahabatmu bukan?" rayu Ino.

"Eh, i—iya, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" mata Ino mulai mengintrogasi, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi rahasiaku tak selalu menjadi rahasiamu kan?" jawab Sakura mantap.

"Tapi kan ini bukan masalah priba…"

"Jelas ini masalah pribadi." Potong Sakura cepat.

"Hah, yasudah lah kalau kau memang tak menganggapku sahabatmu lagi." Ino berbalik badan dan mulai membuat seringai.

"Eh, iya deh, tapi kamu tutup mulut ya." Akhirnya Sakura menyetujui walau dengan berat hati.

"Yey!" Ino berbalik badan lagi, menghadap Sakura.

"Ehm, dia itu…" Sakura memulai pembicaraan, sementara Ino menatapnya lekat lekat.

"Cowok yang bisa menarik perhatianku pertama kali kita bertemu…" Sakura melanjutkan.

"Namanya…"

-

Di kediaman Uchiha,

"Cih! Aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendamku, Bieber!"

***

"Sakura!" sapa Ino saat ia sudah sampai di kelas 10.B.

"Hai Ino!" sapa Sakura kembali, Ino tersenyum.

"Eh, kau belum menceritakan kejadian kemarin tau!!" teriak Sakura tiba tiba.

"Ugh, iya iya, nanti aku ceritakan." Ino menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kap—"

"Ohayou!!" teriak seseorang dengan cepat memotong perkataan Sakura, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade. Serempak, semua anak anak duduk di habitatnya masing masing. Tak terkecuali Ino dan Sakura.

"Ehm, saya disini akan memberitahukan sebuah… eh, tidak, dua buah informasi kepada kalian." Ujar Tsunade yang ada di depan. Semua murid mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Pertama, 3 hari lagi, sekolah kita akan mengadakan PenSi untuk kelas 10! Semua murid diwajibkan ikut!" lanjut Tsunade yang membuat semua murid jawdrop.

"3 hari?!" protes semua murid serempak.

"Iya, terlalu mendadak? Supaya kalian lebih bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak melakukan hal hal yang gak masuk akal dan memanfaatkan sisa waktu untuk berlatih kan?" jawab Tsunade santai.

"Yang kalau kalian tampil tidak memuaskan di panggung, tanggung sendiri malunya ya. Hahaha…" tawa Tsunade menggema, semua sweatdrop.

"Datang jam 11.00 tepat di aula!" lanjut Tsunade lagi.

"Osh! Yasudah, pemberitahuan yang kedua, setelah acara PenSi yang dilaksanakan tanggal 28 Maret, kita akan mengadakan acara perkemahan yang dilaksanakan tanggal 3 April. Di sebuah tempat, nanti kalian tahu sendiri. Fufufuu…" kembali, semua murid sweatdrop berat.

"Mengerti semua?!" teriak Tsunade.

"Iya…" jawab semua murid lemas.

"Satu lagi, cepat mendaftar sebelum tanggal 28 Maret, kalau tidak, nilai pelajaran seni budaya kalian, 0!" teriak Tsunade sadis, semua mengangguk takut.

"Sayonara!!" akhirnya Tsunade pergi dari kelas yang membuat seluruh murid bernafas lega, tapi itu hanya sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, mulai terdengar suara…

"Wah, kita akan menampilkan apa?"

"Masa haya 3 hari? Tidak masuk akal!"

"Nanti aku pakai baju apa ya?"

"Zzzz…" –limited edition by Shikamaru-

Sementara Sakura dan Ino mulai merencanakan sesuatu sepertinya.

"Nanti kita nampilin apa nih?" tanya Ino sambil mengacak acak sedikit rambutnya.

"Gak tau, mau nyanyi duet?" tawar Sakura.

"Enggak ah," tolak Ino.

"Terus?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku mau nyanyi sendiri aja deh." Jawab Ino mulai santai, Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Hah, dasar kepedean!" sindir Sakura.

"Biarin, daripada minder?"

"Yo, kalian mau menampilkan apa nih?" tanya Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul, diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Aku mau nyanyi solo. Hehehe…" jawab Ino bangga, Naruto ngangguk ngangguk.

"Kalau kamu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak tau," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Mau tampil berdua denganku, tidak?" tanya Sasuke tiba tiba.

PIK!

Suara apaan tuh? Ternyata suara telinga Justin yang membesar, kalau di kartun kartun, gara gara dia mendengar hal yang mengagetkan, terus telinganya jadi membesar gitu. Walaupun sudah dikerumuni fans-nya, tetap saja ia mendengar percakapan antar SasuSaku dengan jelas.

"Engh… gimana ya?" Sakura ragu ragu. Sementara dua insan yang menanti jawaban Sakura (Justin dan Sasuke) itu harap harap cemas.

"Tidak deh, gomen…" jawab Sakura akhirnya. Membuat api kemenangan muncul di mata Justin.

"Huh, gak apa apa deh," jawab Sasuke _sok_ ketus.

"Sasuke… jangan marah… kita kan sahabat…" rayu Sakura, yang dengan cepat membuat Sasuke meleleh.

"Gak kok. Oh iya, jadinya kamu mau tampil apa nanti?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, aku bisa main piano. Yeah, mungkin piano saja…" jawab Sakura.

"Waw, Sakura hebat! Feminin tapi tomboy!" teriak Naruto, yang membuat semua bingung.

"Apa?" Naruto yang sadar diperhatikan dengan tatapan -ngomong-apaan-lu?- pun sadar.

"Oh, maksudnya, Sakura kan atlet putri di sekolah kita…" belum selesai Naruto bicara, semuanya sudah mengangguk mengerti.

"Eh, sekarang hari apa?" tanya Ino.

"Jum'at. Memang kenapa?" jawab _plus_ tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gak apa apa, berarti kita tampil hari Senin kan? Hmm…"

Seet!

"Ada yang kelupaan!" tiba tiba Tsunade datang kembali, membuat semua murid di kelas itu pun kembali jawdrop.

"Mulai dari hari Sabtu besok, kalian diliburkan sampai Minggu!" mendengar itu pun murid murid sumringah.

"Tapi bukan untuk bermain main, untuk berlatih! Ingat, berlatih!" tamabh Tsunade lagi.

"Osh!" teriak murid 10.B.

Dan Tsunade kembali meninggalkan kelas.

-

Teng… teng…

Bel berbunyi, jam tangan Sasuke sudah menunjukkan pukul 14.30 yang artinya KHS sudah memasuki jam pulang sekolah. Seluruh murid pun pulang ke rumahnya masing masing.

"Dah, Ino!" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan saat ia mulai memasuki mobil.

"Dah!" jawab Ino. Dan mereka pun berpisah lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

***

**26 Maret 2009**

Di kediaman Haruno,

"Engh…" Sakura sudah duduk di kursi piano dan mulai memainkannya.

Lantunan nada nada indah yang mengalir sesuai irama pun seakan mengikutin kemana jari Sakura akan pergi selanjutnya. Lalu Sakura pun mulai bernyanyi sedikit demi sedikit…

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a soul_

Lagu indah yang akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya terhipnotis, di dukung oleh siapa pemainnya. Wanita cantik yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya kagum dengan pesonanya…

-

Di kediaman Uchiha,

"Agh! Ngapain ya? Gitar aja apa ya? Tapi lagu apa? Lagu apa yang bisa membuat cewek itu tergila gila?!" sementara Sasuke frustasi, kita lihat yang lain saja dulu.

-

Di kediaman Yamanaka,

"_Dont stop, make it pop. DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, Imma fight. Til we see the sunlight_!!" udah pasti suara Ino ini.

-

Di kediaman Nara,

"Zzz…"

"Ngrook…"

"Hyuhyuhyuu…"

-

Di kediaman Uzumaki,

Brak bruk cetreng cetreng! Brik bruk bruk bruk teng teng teng des!

Bukan KDRT. Tapi Naruto lagi main solo drum. Lihat saja penampilannya nanti…

-

**27 Maret 2009**

Tepatnya sehari sebelum pentas…

Di kediaman Haruno,

Kembali, terdengar suara lantunan piano indah mengelilingi seluruh rumah itu. Diikutin dengan suara nyanyian…

-

Di kediaman Uchiha,

Jreng… jreng…

Mulai terdengar suara gitar yang engg… romantis? Ya, suara gitar yang lambat tapi tidak pelan, mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend…"_

_-_

Di kediaman Yamanaka,

"Ououoo… ououoo!!"

"Ino, berisik!" teriak otousannya dari ruang makan.

-

Di kediaman Nara,

"Zzz…"

"Ngrook…"

"Hyuhyuhyuu…"

-

Di kediaman Uzumaki,

Tes!

Itu lah bunyi terakhit yang terdengar dari suara drum di rumah Naruto.

"Naruto! Mau ayah ajarkan yang lebih keren tidak?" teriak Minato, yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung dari Naruto.

"Hah? MAAUUU!!"

**27 Maret 2009**

Semua murid kelas 10 KHS mulai memenuhi aula sekolah yang besar itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, datang lah sebuah ferarri merah yang terkesan gagah menempati lahan parkir sekolah. Sedetik berselang, seorang pemuda tampan dengan jas dan sepatu _Nike Dunk _hitam, yang bisa dibilang simple namun tetap bergaya dan enak dilihat. Dia lah sang Uchiha.

Setelah dirasanya Sasuke berjalan cukup jauh, ia menemukan aula yang ia maksud. Satu per satu wanita yang dilewatinya pun hampir pingsan, kejang kejang, asma kambuh dan banyak lagi. Membuat Sasuke serasa nomor satu sekarang, tapi ia lupa sesuatu…

Ketika seseorang tiba tiba berjalan dibelakangnya dengan gaya yang… keren anjir! Walaupun hanya dengan kemeja putih, dibalut jaket hitam dan celana hitam lalu alas kaki sepatu _sneakers _yang menambah kesan _cool_-nya, berjalan melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Sasuke cengo, ya, ia akui dalam hati, Justin memang ganteng, tapi otaknya tak mau mengikutinya.

Sasuke kembali berjalan, saat ia melihat sebuah kertas yang menempel di tembok, ia berhenti sebentar. Di kertas itu tertulis :

**11.00-11.15 Sakura Haruno 'When I Look at You' (Piano version)**

**11.15-11.30 Justin Bieber 'Favourite Girl' (Guitar version)**

**11.30-11.45 Sasuke Uchiha 'Lucky' (Guitar version)**

**11.45-12.00 Ino Yamanaka 'Tik Tok'**

**12.00-12.15 Class 10.D Theater**

**12.15-12.30 Hikari Band (Neji, Hinata Hyuuga and Sai) 'Telephone'**

**12.30-12.45 Naruto Uzumaki 'Solo Drum'**

"Cih, kenapa harus si baka itu dulu yang tampil? Agh! Apa itu? '_Favourite Girl'_? Jangan jangan…" degup jantung Sasuke muali bertedak tak karuan, ia takut, takut akan sesuatu yang ia tak tahu apa itu jelasnya. Tapi firasat memang kadang mengusik hati. Sasuke hanya berdo'a agar hal yang dipikirkannya tidak terjadi.

Sasuke mulai masuk dan menduduki kursi urutan paling depan yang sudah ditempati terlebih dahulu oleh teman temannya, Ino, Naruto, Hinata dan Sai.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia di _backstage_." Jawab Ino, Sasuke ber 'oh' ria.

"Yaa!! Sudah lama menunggu ya?" tiba tiba muncul dua orang wanita yang tak lain adalah Karin dan Temari untuk bertugas menjadi MC di panggung.

"Pertama, terimakasih atas kedatangannya!" Temari basa basi, semua penonton diam dengan tatapan –cepet-kalian-turun!-

"Ehm, langsung mulai saja ya?" tanya Karin kepada Temari karena merasa hawa membunuh dari penonton.

"Iya, mulai saja!" teriak Temari.

"Oke, penampilan pertama, Sakura Haruno!"

Semua bertepuk tangan. Sakura muncul dengan gaun putih selutut yang menawan dan menambah kesan anggun, dipadu dengan hak tinggi putih dan jepit bunga yang ia kaitkan di pinggir rambutnya. Jantung Sasuke sudah berdisko ria sekarang.

Sakura mulai duduk di tempat duduk yang piano yang sudah tersedia, dan memulai pertunjukkannya…

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long_

Semua kembali bertepuk tangan, Ino mulai meramaikan suasana dengan suara suara yang membuat Sakura semakin bersemangat. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedikit, _onyx _dan _emerald _bertemu. Tapi itu hanya sedetik, karena Sakura mulai memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

Muka Sasuke mulai blushing, ia berusaha memalingkan pandangannya kemana mana, tapi tidak berhasil. Sakura terlalu indah untuk ditolak baginya.

_When I look at You I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where They belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone_

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum. Bukan seringai. Tapi tiba tiba ia sadar, dan langsung celingukan dengan tatapan –dimana-si-baka?- dan tak lama ia celingukan, akhirnya Sasuke melihat orang yang ia maksud sedang menikmati sajian yang disuguhkan di panggung. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikannya daripada ia muntah dengan memalukan.

_And you appear Just like a dream…  
To me…_

Tak lama kemudian, penampilan Sakura selesai. Ia turun dari panggung diiringi suara tepuk tangan dan siul siul iseng dari penonton, Sakura tersenyum sambil menghampiri Ino dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. Tepatnya diantara Ino dan Sasuke.

"Penampilanmu hebat sekali, Sakura!" puji Ino, Sakura terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bernyanyi!" tambah Naruto.

"Kau hebat, Sakura-chan…" timpal Hinata. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum.

"_You're amazing, Sakura…_" komentar Sasuke, yang sukses membuat Sakura blushing berat.

"Arigatou semuanya… arigatou Sasuke…" ujar Sakura sambil menunduk malu.

"Kita lanjutkan penampilan kedua!" teriak Karin.

"Siapa Karin?" tanya Temari pura pura tidak tahu.

"Ah, jangan pura pura gak tau! Ini sih pangeran pujaan satu sekolah!" suara gemuruh muali terdengar saat Karin mengucapkan kalimat satu ini.

"Kita sambut saja…" ujar Temari.

"Justin Bieber!!" teriak mereka berdua serempak.

Justin mulai menaiki panggung, seluruh aula ricuh ingin memotretnya, untung KHS mempunyai satpam dan security. Justin mulai duduk dan mengalungkan tali gitar di pundaknya.

"_Hello, Ladies and Gentlements!" _teriak Justin yang membuat seluruh kaum hawa meleleh.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu ciptaanku…" ujar Justin.

"… untuk seseorang yang spesial." Lanjut Justin, semua cewek langsung kege-eran. Sementara Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

Justin memulai…

_Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh_

_I always knew you were the best  
The coolest girl I know  
So prettier than all the rest  
The star of my show_

Justin mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura walaupun Sakura tak menyadarinya, tapi itu membuatnya merasakan deathglare dari Sasuke, tapi Justin tak menggubrisnya.

_So many times I wished you'd be the one for me  
I never knew you'd get like this girl what you do to me  
Youre who I'm thinking of,  
Girl you aint my runner up  
No matter what you're always number one_

Sakura kelihatan menikmati pertunjukkannya, membuat Sasuke kesal. Apalagi ketika Sakura mulai berteriak "Justin!" hanya satu kata. Satu kata yang sukses menggores hati Sasuke yang terdalam.

_My prized possession  
One and only  
I adore ya  
Girl I want ya  
The one I can't live without that's you , that's you  
You're my special Little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known its you, its you  
My favorite, my favorite, my favorite, my favorite girl, my favorite girl_

Sementara author kejang kejang denger Justin ngomong 'Little LADY'. Sakura malah memaju mundurkan kepalanya tanda menikmatinya. Sasuke hampir saja merobek bajunya saking kencangnya ia menariknya.

_You take my breath away,  
With everything you say  
I just wanna be with you  
My baby , my baby, oh oh,  
My miss don't play no games,  
Treats you no other way  
than you deserve cause you're the girl of my dreams_

Teriakan penonton memenuhi ruangan aula, membuat ruangan itu terasa sumpek. Apalagi saat anggota Justin Fans Club membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'I Love Justin Forever' membuat Sasuke geram. Ia tidak terima, saat ia masih populer, ehm, maksudnya masih paling populer, ia disuguhi tulisan alay yang tak mengenakkan mata. Saat Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura, dilihatnya cewek itu sedang tersenyum senang sambil memejamkan mata.

_My prized possession  
One and only  
Adore ya  
Girl I want ya  
The one I can't live without that's you , that's you,  
You're my special little lady  
The one that makes me crazy  
Of all the girls I've ever known it's you, it's you  
My favorite, my favorite, my favorite,  
My favorite girl, my favorite girl  
My favorite, my favorite, my favorite,  
My favorite girl, my favorite girl  
My favorite girl it's you…._

Teriakkan penonton menyudahi penampilan Justin. Tapi Justin tidak pergi dari panggung, ia malah mandekatkan mic ke mulutnya, seakan ingin berkata sesuatu. Itu membuat semua penonton diam.

"_This song…"_ Justin mulai berbicara. Penonton diam seketika, begitu pun Sasuke.

"_Dedicated to…"_ lanjut Justin. Sasuke mulai merasa firasatnya benar, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa kecuali diam, menonton dan mendengarkan.

"_Sakura Haruno,"_

**To Be Continued**

_Waah, gimana? gimana? haduh ancur ya? gomeen =.=_

_waktu Lady lagi bikin fic ini sambil nonton KCA, tiba tiba ada Justin Bieber! kyaaa!! jadi berhenti sebentar buat nonton hehe_

_eh, ada yang tau gak, sebenernya yang disukain Sakura itu siapa? :p_

_yang bener, ntar Lady kasih surprise! hahaii_

_review please? x)  
_


	5. Confession!

_Hai! di chap ini, perasaan Sasuke mulai dibeberkan lho! jadi yg ga setuju, ga usah baca. hehe_

_terus, disini juga Sakura mulai menunjukkan sikap aslinya :p_

_yasudah laah,_

_Happy Reading :D_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto & orangtua/wali Justin Drew Bieber  
**

**SU v.s JB © Mine :)**

**Don't like don't flame**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Confession!  
**

"_Sakura Haruno,"_

Semua penonton tercengang dengan pengakuan sang idola -minus Naruto, karena tentu saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang barusan Justin ucapkan-

Sakura. Gadis yang sudah mampu menarik perhatian si pembawa lagu itu hanya terdiam kaku di tempatnya, tanpa sedikit pergerakan pun. Mata emeraldnya membulat, jika di kartun kartun, mata itu akan keluar dari habitatnya, mukanya memerah, sedetik kemudian, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangannya.

Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang reputasinya menurun sejak kehadiran cowok bermata coklat indah itu, keadaan mukanya tidak jauh berbeda dari Sakura, hanya saja ia memerah karena amarah yang dipendam dalam hatinya. Hatinya berkata, ingin sekali maju ke depan dan membuat pria yang sedang berada di panggung itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit seketika. Tapi tubuhnya tak mau megikuti hatinya. Ia masih terdiam di tempat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sialan! Firasatku jadi kenyataan kan? Agh! Dunia ini tidak adil! Aku yang mengenal Sakura duluan. Kenapa dia yang dapat? Tunggu, kata 'dapat' mengandung makna yang besar. Dia belum mendapatkannya, BELUM. Hah, bukan belum, tapi aku akan membuatnya TIDAK bisa mendapatkan Sakura. Kau sudah membangungkan monster yang tertidur, Bieber.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Justin mulai turun dari panggung dan mendekati Sakura, berlutut, selang 2 detik kemudian, ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin bertuliskan 'Haruno' ke arah Sakura.

"_Do you want to be my girlfriend, my favourite girl?" _ujar Justin dengan senyum termanisnya yang 'wah' atau 'wow' dan semacamnya.

"E..eh? Hehehe," Sakura salting.

**Sakura's POV**

'Hehehe'? Jayus banget lo sak! Ketawa disaat kayak gini! Haduh haduh, gimana nih? Gue harus jawab apa? Lagian dia cuma nembak doang kayak ngajak kawin sih? Kalo gue nerima, bisa abis sama JFC! Oke, sekarang muka gue pasti keliatan tolol abis di depan sang idola! Kami-sama, toloong!

"Sakura?" kudengar Justin mengucapkan namaku.

"Eh? Apa?" bodoh! Kenapa gue harus nanya terus? Pasti dia nganggep gue cewek idiot sekarang.

"_Take this,"_ jawab Justin sambil menyodorkan cincinnya padaku. _God! He's sooooo adorable!_

"Kalau aku mengambil cincinnya, berarti...?"

"Kau jadi pacarku, _simple isn't it?"_ simple? Gah! Melihat mukanya saja aku gak tahan! Bagaimana dia bisa bilang 'simple' dengan se-simple itu?

"Sakura, _I'm waiting for your answer..."_ kulihat kakinya sudah agak bergetar menandakan dia tidak lama lagi akan segera ambruk kalau ia mempertahankan posisinya seperti sekarang, berlutut.

"Berdiri," perintahku. Dia menuruti dan langsung berdiri. _Gosh!_ Dilihat dari sisi manapun, dia memang manis!

"_So?"_ tanyanya lagi. Pes, kenapa dia cerewet sekali?

"_So what?"_ ebuset, ni mulut kenapa nanya mulu? Diam! Atau aku akan menjahitmu! Gah! Aku memang benar benar gila berbicara dengan mulut sendiri?

"_Just say, Yes or No?"_

"_Not now,"_ _finally_! Gue gak jawab dengan pertanyaan! Tapi perasaan pilihannya cuma _Yes or No_ yak?

"_Why?" _mukanya kelihatan sedikit kecewa. Gomenasai, Justin...

"_I—I'm not ready, give me a little time,"_ akhirnya kata itu terlontar, yah, mungkin sementara ini dulu yang terbaik. Aku tidak usah menjawab hari ini dan saat ini juga kan?

"_Okay, I'll do anything for you,"_ Blush!

"_But, ehm... I'll give you 3 days."_ Lanjutnya, hm, 3 hari?

"_How about... a week?"_ tawarku. Tawar? Ini sih bukan nawar! Kelamaan itu, Sakura! Hah, yasudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"_A week? But that's—"_

"_Earlier you said, you would do anything for me?" _HAHA! Aku memasang kitten face no jutsu! Ini tak pernah gagal!

"_Okay, adorable girl."_ Justin tersenyum dan mulai meninggalkanku. Apa ini yang disebut déjà vu? Tadi kan aku baru saja bilang dia 'adorable'?

Hie, kenapa aku harus punya inner seperti ini? Merusak reputasi Sakura Haruno sebagai cewek kalem dan pintar saja! Sumpah, yang aku omongin tadi gak penting, lupakan.

Oke, Justin sudah pergi entah kemana. Aduh, perasaanku campur aduk! Apa tanya Ino ya. Aku pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kanan.

Percuma, Ino dan yang lainnya lagi melongo, bengong, ngelamun, kaget, terkejut 'wah' blabla... karena kejadian tadi. Aku pun mengarahkan mataku ke arah kanan. Egh, ini lebih parah, Sasuke dengan tampang voldemort, tidak disarankan anak kecil lihat. Lihat ke belakang aja kali ya? Oke, ini yang paling menyeramkan. Dibelakangku, berpuluh-puluh bahkan beratus ratus JFC sedang menatapku dengan tampang horror, mistis, deathglare, sinis. Ini gak baik sama sekali...

**End of Sakura's POV**

"Ehm, penampilan selanjutnya. Sasuke Uchiha!" ujar Karin, tapi matanya tak terlepas dari mata Sakura.

Sasuke mulai menaiki panggung. Semua penonton kembali ricuh, tapi tidak se-ricuh yang tadi, mungkin?

"Yaya, langsung mulai saja," ucap Sasuke saat ia sudah bersiap dengan gitarnya.

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you_

"Ya! _I'm talking to you! Oh yeaaah!"_ tiba tiba saja, Sasuke memasukkan lirik tambahan yang membuat seluruh penonton sweatdrop. Kelihatan sekali disini, Sasuke stress.

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Sasuke mulai mengatur emosinya. Jujur, kelihatan sekali Itachi di seberang sana yang seolah mengatakan 'Mati aja lo! Malu maluin nama Uchiha!'

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_"Best Friend! You know? Best frieeeend!"_ Sasuke kembali memasukkan lirik tambahan, sekarang lebih parah, sambil metal. Itachi disana hanya bisa mengguman 'Gak kenal, gak kenal, gue bukan kakaknya!'

_Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

"Sampai disini saja ah, Assalamualaikum," Sasuke langsung berlari menuruni panggung dan membiarkan semua pandangan penonton padanya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa sih? Kayak orang ayan," tanya Sakura setelah Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, biasa aja. Yeah! Biasa ajaa!" oke, sekarang Sasuke benar benar keterlaluan.

"He? O—oke..." Sakura sweatdrop berat.

"_Sorry_ Sak, kebiasaan hehe," Sasuke garuk garuk kepala. Sementara Sakura cuma ngangguk ngangguk sambil pasang tampang _ilfeel._

"Eh? Penampilan selanjutnya nih?" tanya Temari pada Karin.

"Gak tau! Ih, Sasuke aneh banget! Masa cuma segitu?" bodohnya sang Karin. Ngomong kayak gituan di _microphone_, sehingga semua bisa dengar.

"Ngomong apa tadi?" teriak Sasuke pura pura gak tau. Karin langsung kaku.

"Penampilan selanjutnya! Ino Yamanaka!" Karin langsung ngacir entah kemana. Ino mulai menaiki panggung.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

"Wow," Sakura kagum. Ino malam ini kelihatan sangat sexy dengan gaun biru sedikit diatas lututnya.

"Prikitiw!" terdengar jejeritan para kaum adam yang usil.

_Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight_

Kakashi dan Jiraiya hanya tertawa kecil dengan muka mesumnya, tak melepas pandangan dari Ino, Jiraiya mulai menulis sesuatu. Sementara Sasuke cengok.

"Sas, Justin kemana ya?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya pada Sasuke.

"Hrr-!" Sasuke malah mengeluarkan asap kelabu dari hidung dan telinganya. Oke, gak selebay itu juga.

"He? Gak jadi deh," Sakura makin _ilfeel_ sama Sasuke sekarang. Emang Uchiha malu maluin.

_Im talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -_

"Khekekekeke..." Jiraiya dan Kakashi masih mempertahankan tampang mesumnya.

"Kau tahu? Ini bisa jadi awal yang baik untuk bukumu," ujar Kakashi pada Jiraiya. Jiraiya cuma ngences.

"Yah... memang begitu pemikiranku." Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun melakukan 'tos!'

_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You gotta that sound  
Yea, you got me_

"Sasuke, mau ke dokter? panas tuh." Tawar Sakura sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Sasuke. Seeess, ajaib, panas Sasuke langsung turun.

"Engga, udah turun kan tuh. Hehehe..." Sasuke cengengesan.

'Mukjizat ya? Kok bisa tiba tiba turun gitu?' batin Sakura.

_Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh_

"_Thank you, Japan!"_ jerit Ino setelah ia selesai. Serasa artis.

"Akhirnya..." celetuk Neji.

"Loh? Kok 'akhirnya'?" tanya Naruto heran. Karena menurutnya, itu pemandangan bagus.

"Itu bisa menggoda iman!" teriak Neji di depan hidung Naruto.

"Gak usah pake kuah kali," Naruto mengusap usap wajahnya.

"Yak, ini penampilan selanjutnya, dari kelas 10.D!"

Terlihatlah beberapa anak keluar dan berteriak...

"_Sleeping Beauty_!"

Ya, maksudnya mereka akan menampilkan drama berjudul sleeping beauty.

Kita lewat saja...

.

.

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._

Hinata bernyanyi sambil memetik gitar dengan indah. Sangat jauh penampilannya dari Ino tadi. Ia memakai gaun merah muda yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali telapak tangan dan kepala tentunya. Sementara Sai memainkan bass dan Neji mengambil alih drum.

"Wow, aku gak tau Hinata bisa nyanyi," Naruto berdecak kagum sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata yang blushing gak karuan.

"Jauh ya sama Lady GaGanya? Kukira penampilannya juga akan seperti 'itu'." Ujar Kakashi lemas.

"Iya nih, harusnya ia bisa mendalami karakter dong," balas Jiraiya gak nyambung.

_Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

"Emang siapa sih yang telfonin dia terus?" gumam Ino gak jelas.

"Cuma lagu juga," balas Sakura.

"Tapi liat deh, mukanya serius gitu..."

Sakura langsung memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Gak ada apa apa tuh,

"Gak ada perubahan ah, gak jelas kamu." Ucap Sakura jengkel.

"Sas, Sas, liat deh—" belum selesai Ino berbicara, Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan deathglarenya. Ino sweatdrop.

"Sak, Sasu kenapa sih?" bisik Ino pada Sakura.

"Aku juga gak tahu, salah minum obat kali,"

_Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing._

"Sakura," tiba tiba ada suara yang memanggil nama Sakura. Kontan, Sakura langsung menoleh. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Justin?"

"_Follow me,"_ ajak Justin sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tapi ada yang menahan Sakura, seakan tidak ingin si _pinky_ itu pergi.

"Tidak semudah itu," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura kuat sambil melotot ke arah Justin.

"_I'm not afraid of you, Uchiha."_ Balas Justin sengit. Sasuke langsung mendorong Justin dan membawanya keluar. Sakura segera menyusul.

Buagh!

Satu tonjokkan sukses mengenai pipi Justin. Tapi Justin tak bergeming.

Brak!

Sasuke menyenderkan Justin pada sebatang pohon yang lumayan tinggi. Tapi Justin sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah," ujar Justin pelan. Sasuke menarik kerah sang idola itu dan bersiap untuk melayangkan pukulannya lagi...

Buagh!

"Akh!"

Suara teriakkan perempuan? Sasuke langsung panik melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sakura sedang melindungi Justin sambil meringis kesakitan karena pukulan Sasuke yang penuh tenaga. Raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika menjadi tegang, memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi, apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura setelah ini, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Sasuke speechless.

"Kau seharusnya malu, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Justin dan membawannya pergi.

**To Be Continued**

_Hahahaha *stress* haduh, sudah cukup ancurkah fic saya? -.-_

_gomen-nee, kalo ada yg gak setuju Justin digituin hehe, habis bingung, kalo gak ada konfliknya ntar gak seruu_

_RnR?  
_


	6. Untuk selamanya

_Akhirnya kita sampai di chap terakhir!_

_salam perpisahan buat semuanya hiks hiks~ *lambai lambai sapu tangan*_

_semoga kita bertemu lagi di fic selanjutnya! -halah-_

_Happy reading :D_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't like don't flame**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Untuk selamanya**

"Kau seharusnya malu, Sasuke!"

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke berteriak saat Sakura mulai menjauh. Tapi Sakura terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke.

"Sakura! Tunggu! Aku ingin bicara!" teriak Sasuke mengejar Sakura. Tapi, Sakura -dan Justin- sudah hilang dari pandangan mata.

"Egh..." tak tahan, air mata Sasuke mulai menetes.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang..." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berinisial 'S' dari kantungnya.

"Otanjoubi... omedetou, Sakura..." Sasuke menggenggam erat kalung yang ia pegang sambil menunduk. Lalu akhirnya ia berbalik badan dan berjalan cepat menuju sekolah, entah apa yang ia lakukan disana, cowok emo itu hanya berjalan menuju salah satu loker dan menaruh secarik kertas di dalamnya lewat lubang ventilasi yang ada.

**-000-**

"Teme jahat! Kamu gak nonton pertunjukkan aku kan kemarin?" rengek Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Hn, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke enteng.

"Wow, oke! Kita putus!" ujar Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Emang pernah jadian?"

"Mukamu sengah banget, ngajak ribut." Balas Naruto sengit.

"Gak ada niat ribut sama kamu, paling tahan 1 menit aja enggak." Sasuke meremehkan.

"Hey, aku tidak takut!" teriak Naruto sok pemberani, padahal mah hatinya ciut.

"Nantangin nih ceritanya?" ucap Sasuke sambil menggulung baju seragam sekolahnya yang sudah pendek itu, sehingga memperlihatkan otot ototnya yang menggoda.

"Eh? Tidak kok, aku kan hanya bercanda." Ucap Naruto lirih setelah melihat Sasuke dengan tampang machonya. Oh ya, ini membuat pikirannya melayang jauh. Menjadikan Sasuke sebagai uke-nya. Percuma. Sampai nenekmu salto pun tidak akan bisa.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Enggak, cuma..."

"Apa? Kalau pikiranmu kau akan menjadikanku uke-mu, lupakan saja, dobe. Aku normal," potong Sasuke cepat sembari kembali duduk di kursinya. Naruto cengok.

"Hey aku juga normal, bodoh!" balas Naruto tak terima.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya. Ia mulai mendekati telinga Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau ini...? Apa kau yakin masih menyukai... perempuan?" bisik Sasuke sangaaaat menggoda di telinga Naruto. Naruto merinding geli.

"HUAAAAH! TERNYATA SASUKE YAOI!" teriak Naruto histeris. Seluruh murid mengarahkan matanya pada Sasuke.

"BAKAAAA!" jerit Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Yaoi itu apa?" tanya Justin tiba tiba dengan tampang innocent. Spontan, semua murid cewek langsung menjawab tidak karuan, bahkan mungkin yang cowok juga ada.

"Yaoi itu..."

"Ih, aku aja yang jelasin!"

"Masa kamu gak tahu sih, Justin-kun?"

"Kalau _gay_ kamu tahu?"

"Ih, Justin-kun lucu deh!" (?)

"Kamu gak perlu tau! Nanti ketularan Sasuke lagi!"

"Tapi kamu normal kan, Justin-kun?"

"Kamu mau gitu yaoi-an sama aku?"

Dan masih ada lebih dari 30 tanggapan lagi, dari anak anak di kelas 10.B hanya untuk 3 kata 'Yaoi itu apa?'

"BAKA DOBE! KUBUNUH KAU!" geram Sasuke seraya mengejar Naruto yang sudah ngibrit entah kemana.

"Eh, Sasuke kenapa tuh?" tanya Sakura pada Ino. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Gak tau, lagi berkomunikasi dengan neraka kali." Jawab Ino enteng.

"Kalau kedengeran Sasuke, mati kau." Balas Sakura.

"Ahaha, aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Oh iya, Sakura..." panggil Ino.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan Justin kemarin?" tanya Ino. Sakura menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu, rencananya aku akan menjawab seminggu lagi. Tapi apa tidak terlalu lama ya?"

Duk!

Sebuah jitakan sukses melayang dengan indahnya di atas kepala Sakura.

"Bodoh, itu terlalu lama tahu!" protes Ino cepat. Sakura meringis.

"Aw... sakit! Aku juga tahu!" jawab Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Sudah, sekarang kau bicara pada Justin, bilang bahwa kau akan menjawabnya hari ini juga, sepulang sekolah!"

"Nani? Kau gila! Aku belum siap!" ujar Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Pokoknya sekarang bicara!" bentak Ino.

"Tapi..."

"SEKARANG!"

"Oke, oke! Egh..." akhirnya Sakura menurut juga. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Justin dengan agak lunglai, diikuti Ino dibelakangnya, sekedar mengawasi.

"Justin..." panggil Sakura. Semua fans Justin yang ada disekitarnya pun menoleh dengan deathglare.

"_Oh, hai Sakura! What's up?"_ jawab Justin, membuat seluruh wanita disitu meleleh, minus Sakura tentunya.

"_Sky,"_ balas Sakura enteng, yang langsung mendapat tarikan maut ke belakang dari Ino.

"Sakura bodoh! Maksudnya 'What's up?' itu 'ada apa?' bukan 'diatas apa?', baka!" desis Ino jengah, Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Iya aku tahu kok, cuma bercanda tadi."

"Yasudah sana samperin Justin!" perintah Ino. Sakura pun mulai melangkah maju lagi.

"Justin, aku ingin bicara." Ujar Sakura pelan, Justin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Any problem, Sakura?"_

"Justin, aku tidak ingin berbasa basi lagi..." ucap Sakura sembari menelan ludah. Ino yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa menggumam gemas.

"Hey, rambutmu lucu, aku baru tahu!" kata Sakura.

"Jidat!" teriak Ino dari belakang.

"_Oh, haha, thanks Sakura. You're so..."_

"Aku akan menjawab pernyataanmu sepulang sekolah nanti," potong Sakura cepat. Justin melongo.

"_Wow, that's... awkward_..." gumam Justin pelan.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu di atap sekolah saat pulang." Lanjutnya, Justin mengangguk.

"_Anything for you, sweetie..."_ ujar Justin sembari ingin menggapai tangan Sakura.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu!" tepis Sakura cepat dan mulai berbalik badan meninggalkan Justin dan gerombolannya.

"Justin-kun, jangan datang nanti!" kata salah satu anggota JFC berbisik.

"_Huh? Why?"_ tanya Justin bingung.

"Bisa saja ia ingin membunuhmu!" ujarnya. Justin tertawa.

"_Hahaha, impossible..."_

"Hey, kalau dia tidak ingin membunuhmu, kenapa ia mengajakmu ke atap sekolah? Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja!"

"Iya ya!" tiba tiba salah satu temannya ikut join bareng. Dan tak lama kemudian, seluruh JFC pun mulai menggumam tentang Sakura yang aneh aneh, yang hanya ditanggapi Justin dengan tawaan.

.

"Sakura, tunggu!" teriak Ino sambil terus mengejar Sakura yang berjalan muter muter di tengah lapangan.

"Huah, Ino! Aku bingung mau jawab apa nanti! Kamu sih!"

"Hah... hah... berhenti dulu!" teriak Ino berusaha menghentikkan langkah kaki Sakura, tapi gadis merah muda itu tetap tak berhenti.

"Sakura! Berhenti sekarang juga atau aku akan merebut keperawananmu!"

Deg!

Perkataan Ino itu sontak membuat Sakura berhenti menegang dan juga _ilfeel_ tentunya.

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak kapan kau jadi yuri?" ujar Sakura sembari menoleh ke arah Ino yang sudah tepar di tanah.

"Hah... tidak! Aku hanya ingin membuatmu berhenti saja. Hah... hah..." ucap Ino terengah engah.

"Memangnya kalau aku sudah berhenti, kau mau apa?"

"Hah... ikut aku!" ajak Ino sembari berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hey! Mau apa kau? Kau tidak serius dengan perkataanmu tadi, kan?"

"Akan serius jika kau berani macam macam."

Sakura kembali menegang, peluh bercucuran dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana Ino pergi. Di tengah perjalanan -halah- tiba tiba ia melihat cowok berambut raven yang sedang mengejar cowok bermata biru safir.

"DOBE! KEMARI KAU!" jerit Sasuke sembari terus berlari.

"Eits, gak kena gak kena."

"Egh... DOB—"

"Sasuke? Naruto? Ngapain kalian?" panggil Ino tiba tiba. Sontak, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung berhenti.

"Hah, kalian ini childish sekali..." gumam Ino. Sasuke terdiam melihat Sakura yang sedang membuang muka.

"Sakura..." gumam Sasuke. Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menolak pancaran sinar dari mata onyx di depannya.

"Sakura, kau menoleh ke arah yang salah." Ujar Ino, Sakura tidak peduli.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke lagi. Tapi Sakura pura pura tak mendengar.

"Sakura belagu!" tiba tiba saja kata kata itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto tanpa sadar. Membuat suasana yang tadinya hening menjadi horror.

"Heh, baka amat sih! Ini tuh suasananya lagi dramatis, kenapa malah ngacauin?" ujar Ino sembari maju dan berbisik di telinga Naruto. Naruto hanya nyengir.

"Hehe, gomen. Habis Sakura diem aja dari tadi dipanggil. Kan kasian teme..."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, Naruto!" bentak Sakura sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Ino mulai mengejarnya lagi.

"Dobe! Kau bodoh apa baka sih?" bentak Sasuke.

"Teme, yang kau katakan itu dua duanya punya arti sama, pikir dong, pikir..." balas Naruto sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke kepalanya.

"Egh, yasudah lah, minggir kau!" ujar Sasuke seraya berlari mengejar Sakura dan Ino yang sudah menghilang.

"Oi, teme! Mau kemana kau?"

"Kemana aja boleh~"

.

"Ino, tinggalkan aku sendiri atau kubunuh kau!"

"Sak, aku gak ada maksu—"

"PERGI!"

Setelah mendengar teriakkan terakhir dari mulut Sakura, Ino pun langsung ngibrit terbirit birit. Disini lah Sakura Haruno berada sekarang, koridor sekolah.

"Hm..." gadis itu menggumam, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang mungkin akan menarik perhatiannya, tapi nihil.

"Cih," akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk terus berjalan, sampai ia melihat sebuah loker.

"Ada surat dari penggemar gak ya? Hihihi," desis Sakura. Lalu ia pun membuka salah satu loker itu, yang tak bukan adalah lokernya sendiri.

Slep.

Sepucuk surat atau lebih tepatnya secarik kertas jatuh ke lantai keramik yanga da di bawahnya. Yang awal habitatnya adalah di dalam loker Sakura. Sakura pun mengambilnya.

"Tuh kan bener, pasti ada surat. Aku memang banyak penggemar." Gumam Sakura. Hanya mencoba mengusir rasa jenuhnya, tapi matanya terbelalak saat membuka isi surat itu.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hey! Hari ini ulangtahunmu kan? Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura!_

_Aku sudah menyiapkan kado loh untukmu. Nanti aku kasih deh!_

_Haha aku terkesan cupu ya nulis surat kayak beginian? Tapi gak apa apa lah, demi kamu –ceilah-_

_Sakura, aku suka kamu._

_Terlalu to the point banget ya? Aku juga tahu kamu menyukaiku sebagai sahabat. Tapi aku lebih._

_Aku ingin menganggapmu lebih, aku juga ingin kau menganggapku lebih._

_Bukan sebagai sahabat, teman atau TTM. Tapi sebagai PACAR._

_Aku cinta kamu, I love you, aishiteru :*_

_Mungkin cuma itu yang ingin aku katakan._

_28 Maret 2009 _

_-Sasuke_

Tak terasa muka Sakura pun memerah, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya masih menggenggam kertas berharga itu.

"Sasu—"

"Sakura!" tiba tiba terdengar suara seorang laki laki. Sakura menoleh, dan yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura pun langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakura! Maafkan aku! Kemarin aku—"

Belum sempat Sasuke selesai bicara, Sakura sudah memberinya sebuah pelukkan hangat.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu kemarin." Ujar Sakura ditengah tengah pelukannya. Sasuke terkejut dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku sudah membuat keputusan," ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke bingung. Tapi akhirnya Sakura mengacungkan surat yang tadi dipegangnya, Sasuke tersentak.

"Itu kan..."

"Iya, ini surat darimu, aku sudah menerimanya. Arigatou, Sasuke." Kata Sakura yang membuat Sasuke blushing berat.

"Oh, eh, i-iya..."

"Sasuke, apa kau benar benar... err... ya... seperti yang ditulis disini lah!" ujar Sakura yang tak kalah blushingnya dari Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balik tanya.

"Ih, aku kan nanya!"

"Tentu saja. Buat apa aku repot repot nulis kalau tidak serius?" jawab Sasuke mulai tenang.

"Lagipula, maksudmu membuat keputusan apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa kau tidak ingat yang terjadi kemarin denganku dan Justin? Ya, aku sudah membuat keputusan." Jawab Sakura. Membuat Sasuke deg-degan setengah mati.

"Jadi... apa keputusanmu?" Sasuke mulai harap harap cemas.

_Skip time,_

"_So... what's your answer?"_ tanya Justin setelah mereka berada di atap sekolah. Mereka, Justin dan Sakura.

"Sasuke," jawab Sakura tegas dan mantap.

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_ tanya Justin yang tentu saja bingung dnegan jawaban Sakura yang gak ada dalam pilihan 'Yes' or 'No' itu.

"Yah, maksudku, aku mencintai Sasuke."

"Sejak kapan? Tapi Sasuke bahkan tidak menyatakan cinta padamu!" protes Justin yang merasakan penolakkan mentah mentah.

"Dia menyatakan kok, hanya agak lebih terlambat darimu."

"Tapi aku kan mencintaimu, Sakura!" ujar Justin berusaha mengubah keputusan Sakura. Tapi Sakura menggeleng.

"Sasuke juga mencintaiku, dan aku mencintainya."

"Tapi... kenapa?" tanya Justin kecewa.

"Kau bahkan tidak ingat ulangtahunku,"

DEG!

Oh ya, Justin benar benar lupa akan hal itu. Yang ada di otaknya hanya 'Aku akan menembaknya, Sakura akan menerimaku dan kita jadian'

"Kenapa diam? Benar 'kan? Bagaimana kita bisa berhubungan jika ulangtahunku saja kau tidak ingat?"

"Hum, oke, jadi sekarang...?"

"Masih belum jelas? Aku cinta Sasuke Uchiha," jelas Sakura lagi dengan nada lantang. Membuat hati Justin rasanya tersayat sayat menjadi begian yang paling kecil.

"Maaf, Justin." Ujar Sakura lagi sambil meninggalkan Justin yang masih berdiri sendirian di tempat tinggi itu.

**Flashback**

"_Jadi... apa keputusanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang menggenggam erat Sakura di pelukannya._

"_Kau bodoh? Jadi kau kira tadi aku memelukmu untuk apa?" Sakura balik tanya. Sasuke tersenyum._

"_Untuk membuktikan bahwa kau sayang padaku..."_

"_Salah," ujar Sakura. Sasuke menautkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Yang benar, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku cinta padamu..." mendengar itu pun Sasuke mulai mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. Seakan tidak mau Sakura terpisah, ia seperti nyawa bagi Sasuke, jika tidak ada Sakura, hidupnya akan berakhir begitu saja._

_"Oh, iya, Sakura..."_

_"Hn?" tanggap Sakura saat mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya. Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dan mengarahkannya ke leher Sakura dan memasangnya._

_"I-ini untukku?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya._

_"Tentu saja, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Gomen, aku terlambat memberikannya..." ucap Sasuke._

_"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, tidak ada kata terlambat. Aku akan tetap menunggu kok walau 1000 tahun lagi," jawab Sakura gombal. Tapi Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya.  
_

"_Aishiteru, Sakura..."_

"_Aishiteru too, Sasuke..."_

**End of Flashback**

**-OWARI- -THE END- -TAMAT-**

_Huahahaha *ketawa jahanam*_

_tadinya saya mau buat JustinSaku. berhubung Justin bukan original chara dari Naruto jadi ga enak deh._

_ada yang gak puas sama endingnya? kasih tau lewat review!_

_ada yang mau protes? kasih lewat review!_

_ada yang mau flame? kasih lewat PM! *gubrak!*  
_

_RnR?  
_


End file.
